


You'll Just Have To Toughen Up

by Dafinx



Series: Femslash February 2017 [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla is newly human and she is Struggling, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February 2017, One-Shot, Set directly after the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafinx/pseuds/Dafinx
Summary: Carmilla found out the hard way that being alive after being undead for hundreds of years meant your body had a lot to get used to.Quick drabble for Femslash February 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I'm pumping out fics to make up for being sick. Quick drabble that I came up with a few days ago that I really wanted to write.

Carmilla found out the hard way that being alive after being undead for hundreds of years meant your body had a lot to get used to.

  


She could barely haul herself out of the pit and only managed to climb through the steep tunnels and excavation areas with Laura's help, when they made it out she motioned for the shorter girl to stop, then laid down on the ground.

  


"Carm are you okay! Is there anything you need?"

  


The former-vampire heaved in some more air and exhaled slowly. "Just give me a minute cupcake. I'm not cut out for all this when my lungs and muscles are actually doing something."

  


Laura's eyes scrunched up and she tilted her head. "Technically weren't your muscles doing things before? Like I'm pretty sure I've seen you breathe, even if you didn't need it."

  


She nodded. "Yeah but like my body wasn't using normal energy, it was probably magic or something like magic, but I've never had muscles burn or anything like that since I died."

  


"Well," she paused as Carmilla started to get up. "we can have Laf take a look at it when we get back, after they get their eye sorted out of course. You'll probably just need some good _old-fashioned_  exercise." She winked. "Pun intended."

  


Carmilla groaned but nonetheless got up.

  


"Anyways.... Now that I seem to have a chance..." Laura leaned in closer.

  


"Race you!"

  


She chased after her the best she could, but the blonde clearly beat her.

  


"Man you really are human now! You've never let me win. Are you hungry? Cause if you're burning energy now you're probably burning calories, and I don't know how long your magic blood energy to will last."

  


She shrugged. "I guess I could go for something. But I don't really know what considering I haven't eaten most kinds of real food except for the occasional sweet since the 17th century."

  


They got back to the library and Laura hunted after a vending machine in the forever-stocked lovely library. Carmilla looked around in the bookcase for the book she was reading before everything fell apart and she had to put all her time into looking for a way to stop the end of the world.

  


She flipped to the page she was on and began reading. Not five seconds after she started she felt a sharp pain on her thumb. "Agh!" She dropped the book.

  


"Carm! Are you ok?" Laura rushed over and dropped her armful of snack on the chair next to her. She grabbed her thumb. "Wow you are _not_  gonna like this."

  


"What?" She knew humans got hurt by all sorts of weird things. One day you have a cough and the next day you have cancer, and she would really like to keep her thumb.

  


"You got a paper cut. Oh my god you got a paper cut."

  


"Jeez you get these often? How the hell do you deal with something as simple as a book hurting you?"

  


"You’ll just have to toughen up, _cupcake._ ”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and kudos if you liked it! Also tips, ideas, and pointing out typos are super welcome!


End file.
